1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a comb attachment for a hair clipper, and more particularly to a comb attachment adapted to fit over a hair clipper for smoothing and guiding hairs into cutting engagement with a cutting edge of the hair clipper.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various comb attachments for a hair clipper have been proposed as disclosed, for example, in Japanese early publication of the utility model application (KOKAI) No. 54-137478 and in U.S. Pat. No. 3,178,815. These prior art attachments are designed to have a plurality of spaced comb teeth each having a generally same width along the length thereof from its root to tip and having a generally flat or smooth upper surface. When advancing the hair clipper with such attachment across the scalp for a hair cutting operation, some of clipped hair strands will gather or remain in the root portions of said comb teeth and are likely to glide along the comb teeth back to the tips thereof during the continuous cutting operation so that they may reenter in cutting engagement with the cutting teeth. This possibly renders the cutting teeth to jam or to be clogged with the clipped hair strands and therefore may largely detract from the normal cutting operation by the cutting teeth, thus resulting in poor cutting performance or in an uneven cut.